Question: A goblet contains $8$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $11$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $8 + 8 + 11 = 27$ marbles in the goblet. There are $11$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{11}{27}$.